Una Razón para Mentirte
by Dark-oji
Summary: Todo comenzo ese día, ese día en que no volvi a verlos, ese dia en que el destinos me los arrebato a los dos y ahora, trabajo para poder mantener el honor de mi familia, convirtiendome en lo que más detesto..."un vampiro" y roganod que no te enteres S


**Bonus!!!....jajaj de verdad que ni yo me lo esperaba, tener dos historias en tan poco tiempo es algo increible, he comenzado a escribir cosas espero...mas impresionantes ya que, me habia cansado de las cosas extrañas que escriba, hare la edición de "Fate" ya qu, tiene una diferente visión en su principio asi que esperenla por favor...**

**bn Continuemos**

**"..."- cosas que se dijeron en un pasado**

Probables flashbacks

* * *

UNA RAZÓN PARA MENTIRTE

**Capitulo 1:** ¿Con que tú nunca mentías?

Nuestra historia comienza una bella tarde de sábado, yo estaba sentada en el sofá de mi habitación, esperando a que usted tocara la puerta y así poder volver a servirle, no había olvidado la última orden que me había pedido _"Destrúyelos por mí, es lo único que te pido, destrúyelos"_, así salí en su búsqueda, esa gran mansión suya que era como un laberinto para mi, y aunque la conocía como la palma de mi mano, era increíble el numero de veces que me perdía dentro de sus enormes pasillos y sinnúmero de habitaciones.

- ¡Sakura!...-me llamó desde el estudio, yo fui en su auxilio-…ya es momento de que te enteres de algo, por favor siéntate.

Entré a la habitación haciendo una leve reverencia y caminé hasta que hice frente a su escritorio de caoba.

- Espero que esto no lo tomes a mal Saku pero, es momento de que te enteres de la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí.

- Si sólo es para serviros, lo haré con mucho gusto "My Lady".

Amaba usar esa frase, sabía que yo sólo era un instrumento para esa figura divina, aunque, en verdad eso era lo único importante que había hecho durante mis 19 años de vida, 4 largos años sirviéndole ciegamente, casi con el fanatismo de una amante.

- Espera, no sólo es porque me has servido… - volvió a utilizar ese poder que tanto detestaba, siempre que ocurría algo, leía mi mente y así sabía lo que me preocupaba o disgustaba - …en verdad no quiero que me sigas tratando como una diosa, ¡detesto eso!, aunque seamos diferentes no me agrada.

- Mi deber es protegerla, servirle y seguirla hasta el final, ¿Cómo desea que sea tratada _"por mi"_ desde ahora?... - dije haciendo énfasis en mi figura.

- Sabía que entenderías rápidamente… - me dijo dibujando una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, esto no me agradaba - …como todos te han explicado aquí, no somos como todas las personas comunes que habitan este asqueroso planeta, nosotros somos diferentes y hay personas que no nos aceptan, por ello hay que tomar la apariencia de algo que odiamos… - comenzaba a sonar más relajada - …por ello, te he dejado permanecer a mi lado ya que aunque tú no lo sientas, también eres parte de nosotros, ¿no has notado lo extraordinaria que te sietes, al estar bajo la luna llena?...¿o la increíble fuerza que no es común en un ser humano normal?

- Lo sé y es por eso que estoy agradecida con usted. Usted fue la única que me acogió desde pues ese fatídico día… - dije con la miraba baja.

- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Había pasado tan solo 14 años desde que había llegado a este mundo, mi mente aun era de una jovencita y no entendía muy bien las cosas, mi mejor amiga de la escuela, Tomoyo, ahora mi nueva ama; desde siempre me había apoyado en todo lo que podía y aunque pudiese hacer más no debía, no debía mostrarse tal y como era ante los adultos o personas sin ese sentido, para su suerte, tanto como mi madre y yo, habíamos sospechado de ella y un día comencé a preguntarle todo lo que había pasado, ella me contó todo y así, comencé a comprenderla más aunque, me advirtió una cosa, _"no me gusta que me mientan"_ esa frase me había caído al hígado, yo una completa mentirosa y ella, una niña de buen corazón, no hacíamos muy buen equipo.

Algunas semanas después de esa platica, _"Tomy",_ como yo le decía, se enteró de mi mentira, me lo dijo haciendo apuntar demasiado la palabra, por eso, se desató un gran caos y nuestra amistad comenzó a fracturándose poco a poco, con cada una de las mentiras que le había llegado a decir, no es que hubieran sido buenas ni malas, tan sólo que ella con la sola palabra _"mentira"_, se entristecía y fue llegando a la conclusión que, _"yo no era de confiar"._

Pasaron algunos años, y entramos a la misma secundaria, con nuestra amistad estando bastante fracturada, aunque yo hiciera lo posible para tratar de cubrirlo.

El próximo año, sería nuestro último año de secundaria y, podía ser que estuviésemos también en la misma prepa, aunque, desde ese punto, nos separaríamos mucho, porque todos estudiaríamos algo diferente.

En ese año, pasaron demasiadas cosas, mis padres se accidentaron en el carro en su aniversario, viajando para poder llevar ese nuevo medicamento para los quemados, yo y mi hermana nos habíamos quedado solas, y yo, que no podía permitir que mi hermana de tan sólo 12 años sufriera, le pedí a sus padrinos de bautismo que la conservaran con ella mientras yo era mayor, o podía conseguir un mejor estilo de vida, ellos aceptaron y me preguntaron si yo también quería permanecer con ellos, yo les respondí después de pensarlo unos minutos que no, porque quería permanecer un tiempo sola, además, no quería que me vieran como otra carga adicional a mi hermana, así que además les aseguré que cada mes le estaría enviando algo de dinero a Nadeshko.

Ellos sólo me abrazaron y mi tía me susurró al oído, _"será mejor que no nos mientas"_, yo sólo la miré perpleja y sin decir nada, me despedí viendo como se alejaba mi hermana llorando y gritándome que fuera con ellos.

Me quedé de piedra y sentí que algo dentro de mí se quebraba, mi corazón en ese momento se había congelado, y tuve la certeza que nunca más volvería a ser la misma niña alegre que alguna vez llegué a ser.

Después de eso, había estado algo triste en la escuela, haciendo preocupar a Ani, nadie se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido así que, decidí contarle a ella; lo tomó muy bien y me dijo que si quería podía pasar un tiempo en su casa. Me daba algo de vergüenza pero acepté al final, no quería estar sola así que comencé a buscar un trabajo, había terminado la secundaria y podía conseguir trabajo de lo que fuera…

Aunque pensándolo mejor, el único requisito dentro de mis reglas personales era que fuera saludable, porque de ninguna manera podía escribirle a mi hermana, _"estoy trabajando en un bar. No te preocupes, estoy bien",_ en verdad, no sería capaz de algo así.

Así que un día caminando en busca del dichoso empleo, vislumbre en una mansión un curioso y parco cartel que decía, _"Se necesita guardaespaldas",_ miré por un minuto largo mi cuerpo, y me dije por qué no, no ha de ser tan difícil ser el o en este caso, la guardaespaldas de tal vez un anciano.

Al día siguiente le dije a Tomoyo que regresaría sola a casa, tenía que ir por algo de ropa y que no se preocupara, que a eso de las 8 de la noche estaría de vuela, mirando hacia atrás, tomé el primer taxi y le dije que me llevara a la mansión de la calle 13, era la única mansión de los alrededores, aunque no había notado que estaba demasiado cerca de la escuela, hice mala cara al ver la carrera tan corta y la gran suma que el estafador taxista me pidió.

Salí del automóvil y me dirigí a las rejas algo dantescas con largos pasos.

Toqué el timbre y las puertas se abrieron solas, pensé que eran eléctricas así que, sólo me llevé un pequeño susto. Seguí derecho y toqué la puerta principal, era de algún tipo de madera muy hermosa, parecía roble o caoba, y el diseño también era muy artístico, pero no pude seguir contemplándola, porque un joven de unos 21 años me abrió la puerta, seguramente sería el mayordomo, así que sin ponerme a preliminares, entré a la mansión.

Había demasiados sirvientes para mi gusto, pero él no se puso a fijar mi repentina hostilidad y me guió hasta el despacho de su jefe y podía ser que, tal vez mi nuevo jefe; caminamos por un sinfín de pasillos largos y muy bien decorados aunque, demasiado blancos para mi gusto, había muchos cuadros muy antiguos y otros no tanto, me distraje tanto mirando los alrededores que no me percate de la enorme puerta de oro sólido que había delante de nosotros, así que cuando la miré, di un pequeño paso hacia atrás sorprendida, _"Si que este tipo tiene demasiado dinero"_ alcancé a decir en un hilo de voz, haciendo que el mayordomo me mirara, pero no hice caso de su mirada. Tocó la puerta y escuché cómo una jovencita le decía que entrase, de segura era la mucama. Cuando entramos, sólo se encontraba una joven con un traje muy elegante, era un poco más baja que yo por unos 2 centímetros, su voz era melodiosa pero, no había podido verle a la cara, cuando se digno a mirarnos, note que tenía un bello y muy adornado antifaz cubriéndole gran parte de su rostro, tenia cabellos rojizos y enrizados, sus ojos era color miel pero, se notaba que podían cambiar de color, por lo que, de un momento a otro los tenía café oscuro, sabía que la había visto en algún lugar pero, ¿Dónde?, mi memoria no había sido muy buena desde aquel día y aunque fuese alguien que ya hubiera visto, no recordaría quien es.

- Puedes retirarte Yue… - dijo la niña, en verdad que esa voz se me hacía conocida - …y, ¿para qué has venido?

- Pues yo, venía por la oferta de trabajo, así que, ¡por favor contráteme, sé que puedo hacer muchas cosas!

- ¿Cómo qué?... - Dios esa pregunta me llegó a la mente en una punzada, esa mirada tan fría y penetrante me sacaba de quicio - …te estoy preguntado que sabes hacer, ¿acaso te comió la lengua el gato?

- Pues yo… verá… a ver… - dije pensando lo que podía intentar hacer - …hmm, sé cocinar, puedo ayudarle con su tarea si es que va al instituto, sé artes marciales y kendo, puedo hacer varias cosas para poder proteger a quien sea… - dije con algo de aire de superioridad.

- Pues, si sabes hacer eso…tu estas…¡contratada!... - dijo sonriéndome - …desde mañana comenzarás tu trabajo Sakura… - ¡¿Quién demonios le dijo mi nombre, ella ni siquiera conoce mi nombre?! - …será mejor que saques tu ropa de la casa y te mudes aquí.

- P-pero, ¡como sabe mi nombre?...-dije un tanto espantada - …no se lo he dicho.

- Dios, que no piensas, no me reconoces, ya lo note. Soy Tomoyo tarada.

- A-Aniela, jajajajaja, como no, sólo me estás jugando una broma de niña rica, ¿Cómo mi mejor amiga podría llegar a ser una niña rica?

- Para que veas, no todo es lo que parece.

- En verdad eres Tomy verdad.

- Si y desde ahora pues, creo que no podremos volver a llamarnos por nuestro nombres.

- Sabes que tardare en acostumbrarme pero, ¡lo intentaré!... - dije con una sonrisa fingida - …entonces, será mejor que vaya a mi casa para recoger las cosas que faltan.

- Eso no será necesario, todas tus cosas están aquí, solo necesitas ir por las de mi casa.

- Eres muy rápida lo sabías… - dije con algo de pesadez - …bueno, vuelvo para la cena.

- Apresúrate, Yue irá contigo.

Sólo salí de la habitación, no me gustaba que nadie me acompañase pero, si era la orden de mi nueva jefa, que podía hacer.

Y así comencé a trabajar como la guardaespaldas de Tomoyo, protegiéndola de todo lo que podía dañarla, hasta el más mínimo de los insultos existentes.

- Tan sólo han pasado 4 años desde que has estado trabajando para mí, no puedo olvidar la primera vez que estuve en problemas, parecías más una fiera que no se podía controlar que un gatito asustado.

- Le dije que sabía pelear.

- Es momento de que te diga lo que pasó, tu hermana ha venido a verte y pues, no quiero que le digas nada de lo que ha pasado aquí, no me pueda dar el lujo que alguien más sepa de mi legado, es un secreto de nuestra familia y, tú te has convertido en parte de ella.

- Entonces, sólo será mentirle, usted odia las mentiras entonces, ¿Por qué?

- Porque, no quiero exponer a Vane a algo que no está relacionada, ya sabes lo problemas que hemos tenido con los que descubren esto.

- Si, la muerte…-dije con algo de intriga y perfección - …creo que le hicimos un favor al destruirlo sino, ellos terminarías siendo su presa, ¿no es así My Lady?

- Correcto, bueno, Nadeshko llegara en unos cuantos minutos, James fue por ella al aeropuerto así que, no deben de tardar, será mejor que te quites esa ropa, ve y toma uno de mis vestidos de fiesta, no te preocupes si algo le pasa, el que tomes será tuyo… - era la primera vez que me decía algo así, ¿será que no quiere que Nadeshko sospeche? - …te espero en la cocina, baja mi mochila para que parezca que hacemos la tarea.

- Yes, My Lady… - esa es otra de las frases que siempre quise decir - …espere un momento.

Subí velozmente las escaleras, fui al dormitorio de mi nueva dueña, era algo más grande que el mío y, era de un color algo pálido, volviendo a disgustarme, entré a su armario y tomé un vestido color naranja que hacía que mi vistoso color de piel resaltase más, me puse unas zapatillas cafés de tacón y tomé la mochila de mi señora, era rosa con algunos toques negro y morados, parecía una mochila necromantica. Me apresuré a ir a mi habitación y tomar mi mochila, esta era más azul con toques grises y algunas calaveras y plumas, bajé las escaleras y pedí permiso para entrar a la cocina, como note que no estaba mi señora ahí, fui a la sala, sabía que estaba contemplando la luna, lo único que nos proporcionaba fuerza.

- … - toqué levemente la puerta - …¿puedo entrar?

- Pasa… - dijo, entré y noté que estaba tomando algo de vodka, me apresuré y antes de que sirviera la segunda copa, hice una reverencia y le pedí la jarra de cristal cortado para poder servirle.

Escuché como el carro entró a la casa, aunque seguí con las formalidades, me hizo una seña que parara, yo continúe, hasta que escuché que se abrió la puerta y la voz de mi hermana gritó, _"¡Ya llegué Tomy, Saku!",_ salí de la habitación corriendo, habían pasado 4 años desde que no la había visto y ella nos visitaba por una semana, no me desacostumbraría tan rápido a dejar de servirle pero, lo iba a intentar. Cuando encontré a mi hermana en la cocina, la abracé sin que ella se diese cuenta y le dije, _"Hay una araña frente a ti"_, ella corrió espantada diciéndome que la matara, nunca le habían gustado las arañas y, esa era una de las típicas bromas que le hacía para que se enojara conmigo.

- Veo que no has cambiado nada mensa… - le dije sonriéndole - …el martes es tu cumpleaños, ¿ya vas a cumplir 16 verdad?

- Si, es una lástima que no hicieras fiesta de quince años, la mía estuvo genial.

- Ya lo creo, perdón por perdérmela… - le dije con la miraba baja, estaba a punto de perder contra las malditas lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

- No te preocupes, Tomy me dijo que no habías podido venir porque, tenías algunos asuntos que hacer que eran muy importantes, era algo sobre la escuela, no recuerdo bien.

- Asuntos de la escuela eh… - repetí, sabía que esos días había terminado demasiado herida debido a que, algunos malditos vampiros se habían salido de control y quería matar a Ani, y en verdad no podía moverme, al día siguiente era la fiesta de quince años de Vane y no podía no moverme y no quería que ella me viese en ese estado, creo que fue lo mejor que le pudo inventar Tomoyo a Nadeshko - …entonces, ¿no quieres algo de tomar?

- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan educada?, eras una niña muy floja y ahora, ¿te vales por ti misma?

- La gente cambia Nadeshko, la gente cambia… - me repetí a mí misma, había cambiado drásticamente desde que comencé a trabajar con Tomoyo y desde ese momento, no volví a ser yo, la yo de antes, no volvería, nunca más - …será mejor que llame a Tomy, ha de estar haciendo la tarea.

- Yo quiero ir contigo.

- Entonces, vamos… - la tomé del brazo y nos dirigimos a la sala - …a que nunca pensaste que la Señorita Tomoyo digo, Tomy… -ella me miró perpleja y yo hice un gesto petulante para enmascarar mi error y continué con un tonito ligeramente sarcástico para continuar lo que mi hermana debería pensar que era una broma - tenía una mansión, ¿o sí?

- No, en verdad que no…jajaja Dios, es realmente grande, y ¿tu vives con ella verdad?, a que siguen siendo muy buenas amigas.

- Claro, no lo dudes… - otra mentira, ¿Por cuánto tiempo he de mentirle a mi propia hermana?, son las ordenes de mi ama pero, no me gusta mentirle a ella - …ya llegamos… - dije en un susurro.

- Entonces, entremos… - dijo Nadeshko, yo seguía sosteniendo su mano, estaba impidiendo que ella entrase, nunca había entrado sin pedir permiso desde hace 4 años, ahora es muy difícil dejarlo - …Saku, será mejor que entremos, ¿no quieres dejar esperando a Tomy?

Solté a Nadeshko y ésta entró, escuché que mi ama dijo que pasara; cuando entré, hice una muy leve reverencia que solo ella noto, no quería llamar demasiado la atención pero, aun así, era mi protocolo, debía de protegerle no importara quien estuviese ahí.

- Por favor siéntense…- nos dijo Tomoyo, no podía creer que ella no se sentara antes -…¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje Nadeshko?

- Muy bien gracias. Oye Tomy, debo pedirte un favor.

- ¿y cuál será?

- Cuida de mi hermana, ella es muy torpe y de seguro has tenido problemas con ella

- Para nada, Sakura sabe valerse por su cuenta, no tengas dudas de ello.

Me estaba salvando el pellejo, aunque, nunca lo hacía creo que hay una primera vez para todo, terminamos la conversación, era algo noche para Nadeshko, se despidió y la escolté hacia su habitación, luego, volví con Tomoyo a la sala donde, me incliné ante ella mostrando mi respeto.

- ¿Quiere que vigile a Nadeshko durante la noche para que no haga algo indebido?

- No, ella no encontrará nada, todo está oculto y, esta noche no habrá una excepción.

- Entonces, espero a que salga, tomaré algo para comer, ¿desea algo?

- No, así estoy bien.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, que estaba a pocos metros de la de mi hermana y demasiado alejada de la mía, sabía que era un peligro pero, por esa noche decidí dormir en la habitación de mi hermana, tenía tanto que no sentía su tibio cuerpo y necesitaba estar con ella, velando sus sueños e intentando evitar que cualquier cosa la molestase para que por una vez en 4 años, tuviese lindos sueños…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Y bueno, aqui termina el pirmer capitulo de esta emocionante historia...si tienen alguna duda sobre esta, envienla por review, tambien comentarios positivos y negativos, pero, mejor guardence las palabras malas eh!!!**

**matta nee??**

**(Ayuda con edición---Dark-maho/ chica eres la onda de verdad)**


End file.
